Jsmboinick: The End Begins - Part 2
Jsmboinick: The End Begins - Part 2 is a superhero crime film by Zebcast Studios. It is the seventh and final installment in the Jsmboinick saga and the second part of the sixth movie. This is the final film of the Jsmboinick series, there will be no more after this one. Plot Nick narrates the final entry in his journal. He is still upset about the destruction of his home at the hands of his nemesis, The Ghoulmaster. He also fears it may be the final entry in his journal, and that his crime-fighting career as Jsmboinick will soon come to an end. Nick, as Jsmboinick, meets Knightman on a rooftop. They discuss Knightman's new costume, which was found in the mercenary Killer Shot's base of operations, and Knightman worries about his whereabouts ( Killer Shot, although a villain, is Knightman's twin brother ). Jsmboinick sends Knightman to interrogate some thugs to know Ghoulmaster's location. Knightman arrives at Lobos, and finds some thugs who support Mayor Scantugo Strange, who is possibly corrupt. Knightman grabs a thug and asks him for Ghoulmaster's whereabouts. The thug tells him he's at PB Tower, with Scantugo Strange. Knightman then shoots the thug with a rubber bullet, and places a tracking device on him, so when he wakes up, he could lead Knightman to Killer Shot. Jsmboinick sticks a small knife through the keyhole in the main entrance to PB Tower, and enters. He stealthily avoids and takes down some guards. Jsmboinick, after exiting an elevator, meets the mercenary Hashashin, and fights him. Hashashin nearly beats Jsmboinick, and reveals he is a member of "The Mayor's Armed Forces". Jsmboinick eventually gains the upper hand and the camera cuts just as he's about to throw him off the balcony. Jsmboinick reaches the top floor and confronts Ghoulmaster, who has taken Commissioner Blackfriar hostage. Mayor Strange shows himself at last, and is revealed to be the true mastermind behind the destruction of Jsmboinick's house, and confirms the existence of his Armed Forces. Meanwhile on the ground floor, Knightman finds Hashashin, who survived the balcony fall, and reveals to Knightman that he betrayed and murdered Killer Shot. They fight, and Knightman wins, but Hashashin calls a jet crash into Knightman. Knightman jumps out of the way of the incoming jet, and it hits Hashashin, killing him. Jsmboinick, in the tower, threatens Scantugo, reminding him of all the people that have suffered and died during his time as mayor. Knightman arrives and takes down Scantugo from behind, but this move alerts Ghoulmaster, who shoots Blackfriar. Jsmboinick, furious and upset that his best friend and ally is dead. He furiously grabs Ghoulmaster and beats him up, and shouts at him. Ghoulmaster, thinking Jsmboinick would kill him anyway, activates the self-destruct system of PB Tower. Jsmboinick runs for his life, and jumps off the edge of the tower. While falling, he remembers all his past friends and foes during his time as Jsmboinick. The fates of all the characters are revealed: * Nick finally retired as Jsmboinick, and due to painful memories of his superhero career, left Playa Blanca City, and went to live in Corralejo City, where he married and had two children 19 years later. * Ghoulmaster was finally killed in the destruction of PB Tower, along with Mayor Strange. * Hashashin met his end when the jet hit him, when it was meant to hit Knightman. * Commissioner Jimmy Blackfriar, Jsmboinick's greatest ally, was shot and killed by Ghoulmaster in the battle of PB Tower. To honor him, the National Playa Blanca Museum made a statue of him in the Main Hall. * No one knows if Knightman survived the destruction of the tower, not even Jsmboinick. But a male book writer was reported to have found Knightman's costume and gadgets. Could it possibly lead up to a new hero? Cast * Aydan Woodward - Jsmboinick/Nick Balahama, the film´s main protagonist and the hero of Playa Blanca City. He also plays Hashashin, a proffesional assassin. * Nick Pedersen - Knightman/Jason Randalf, a vigilante from Corralejo City. * Jack Verdera - Ghoulmaster, Jsmboinick´s arch-nemesis, who is in hiding. He also plays Playa Blanca's Police Commissioner Jimmy Blackfriar.